


Obliviate

by Gamedy_Dragon



Series: One-shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Obliviation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamedy_Dragon/pseuds/Gamedy_Dragon
Summary: Harry gets obliviated, and the Author shows you how they believe it would be written out.





	Obliviate

"Yeah," Harry said meekly, "I really dislike her."

"It's only gossip," Draco assured, huffing slightly, "I mean, please. She spews out the most ridiculous things you'd swear her mother was a trash can."

The witty comment earned him a small laugh.

Draco smirked, preening in a silent celebration. The whole Slytherin heir nonsense was starting to effect Harry, and it had turned him into a hunched, jumpy, ghost-like figure.

It wasn't as if someone had died, so he didn't get why people were so scared. Flinch's cat was only, after all, petrified.

It _was_ curable.

"Come," Draco commanded, flicking out his wand and casting a _tempus_. "We'll be late."

Harry took a breath, "I don't

-

Harry blinked, turning to look at the door. An insistent knocking rattled it.

Lockhart cleared his throat, laughing as he straightened his tie. "I apologise, H-Harry!" He gave another awkward laugh, "I think we took more than an hour. I believe that's your friend- Draco, was it?"

Harry smiled, waving off the apology, "It's fine, Sir. I-I'm always happy to, uh, share ideas." He furrowed his eyebrows a small bit, blinking a few more times. Lockhart sent him a worried look.

Shaking his head, Harry made his way down to the door. He almost got a fist to the face when he opened it.

Draco stood on the other side, frowning. "You didn't show up during lunch," He explained, eyeing him up and down. Harry shrugged, shifting onto one leg, trying to dispel the phantom shivers that rang through his body.

The blond sighed heavily, before dragging him from his awkward hovering in the doorway entrance, shutting the door firmly behind him. "What were you talking about? I doubt a small chat on the assignment would take over an hour."

"Ah," Harry grimaced, hunching further over his school bag, "We talked about... stuff."

Draco turned to him, before grinning, "Keeping secrets from me, eh, Harry?" He gave a small laugh.

Harry shrugged, flashing a strained smile, "Yeah?"

"Hm," Draco nodded, before spinning and marching forward, "Now all we need to do is make you extra sneaky and get rid of all your muggleness, and then you'd be a true Slytherin!"

"B-but-" His companion complained, before sighing, "Okay, Draco."

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically, Lockhart messed up somehow or did something to Harry (I'll let you choose) and Lockhart went to Obliviate him. However, Draco knocked on the door, and disrupted Lockhart's focus, resulting in the memory wipe gone wrong. Thus, Harry also lost some of the memory from before he entered the classroom, too (the random cut in the sentence).
> 
> Because Lockhart was panicked, too, he didn't word what the replacement memory would be correctly, and said something along the lines of 'I called you to stay behind and we discussed some assignment and stuff'. And so all Harry knows is that he stayed behind to talk about 'assignments and stuff', and he knows something is wrong with not being able to remember. 
> 
> Just thought I ought to clear all of this up.
> 
> -
> 
> Also, I'd appreciate feedback on the speech. Tell me how I went wrong and where to improve. It's still something I struggle with.


End file.
